Hydraulic accumulators are energy storage devices that maintain a reserve of pressurized fluid to be provided to a hydraulic system when fluid pressure in the system drops. One type of hydraulic accumulator uses precharged gas that maintains pressure against fluid in the accumulator, forcing some fluid out of the accumulator and into a hydraulic system line when fluid pressure drops. When fluid pressure in the hydraulic system rises, fluid reenters the accumulator to maintain a reserve. Hydraulic accumulators help to balance pressure fluctuations in the hydraulic system.